


Cold Blooded Friendship

by RebelYell92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Dark Character, Family Member Death, Friends to Enemies, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Noir setting, Other, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelYell92/pseuds/RebelYell92
Summary: What happens when friends are no longer friends,  a madman runs the city and everyone remembers a sleepover from hell. Please enjoy this tale.





	1. The Villain

The night turned as dark as my soul. The blood of my latest victim fell off of the edge of my knife like crimson rain. He was a good man just way too kind. He was boring, I need the type that has walls that I can break down slowly and painfully. I don’t care about gender I find the thrill of the hunt more satisfying. The cops and Feds had the profile wrong. A mercy killer? Hardly. There was never any mercy in their deaths, I loved watching the way that anguish painted their faces. It always intrigued me how futile their struggles were. I was close to my creator. One more life to take. I knew that my old friend would find me. They knew me all too well. We were once something more. They shouldn’t blame themselves for that night. No one could stop those events from happening. Some days I wonder why I didn’t try to save them. Am I that selfish that even as a kid I thought only of myself? I guess so. My friend still wears their scars like ink forcibly inscribed into their arm. I knew that the one who created me was always watching us. Like a king sitting on his throne of blood. Are we just supposed to be his puppets? That’s what I feel like. I thought i saw my old friend’s younger sibling with the sick freak once I hope they made it out ok. It doesn’t look like they did because the police just found their body. That sick fuck how could they just take a life so innocent like it didn’t matter. Are they that heartless that anyone is their plaything? Well I’ll teach them a lesson that they’ll never forget. I just hope my old friend never finds out about this.for I fear that it will truly turn them over to the dark side but maybe it would be for the best that they go go dark. They would be better if they didn’t care about who they killed. I often wondered how long it would take to make them see things my way. I never thought that it would take the death of their sibling to turn dark but now it seems like not everything is the way it not the way it seems.


	2. The Hero

Once again the killer got out of my sight. At least I knew where they would strike next. I knew that they would be at least two steps ahead of the cops. But me? No. I knew them all too well. We were once friends. Maybe something more. I was the only one who knew what caused them to become this monster. They wouldn’t stop until the person who made them this way was dead. Was it wrong to want to be there when they killed them? Probably, but I didn’t care. I just wanted them to stop killing innocent people. If you could call the innocent. This wasn’t them, but this wasn’t me either. I hope that I meet their maker before they do I would a least try to show mercy, if I can. I hope that I’m capable of mercy, for their sake if not mine. I sometimes scares myself with how little i can care about other people's lives. Am I normal, hell no, but who the fuck is nowadays. I haven’t spoken to my younger sibling in a few days, and the cops just found a body that fits their description. Now i hope my old friend gets to them first. I refuse to any mercy to someone that soulless. Though I wouldn’t mind their blood on my hands. They were just a kid, how can a life be that meaningless? As I looked at the scars that are forever etched on my arm like unwanted tattoos, I remembered that fateful night that made us who we are. How did the cop that did that get away with it? I will never understand what happened and why they got away with what they did.


	3. The Masrermind

I sat in my office waiting for the day that I would be face to face with the monster that I created, did I regret what I did? Never, why would I, they both needed to learn not to mess with me. And they did. I felt like an emperor watching two gladiators fight for me. The thrill I got from this chilled those beneath me, but I did not care about them. I only cared about the fighters in the arena that I made. I always like playing with other people's lives, like they were my puppets. It was a fun pastime of mine. The golden one’s sibling was my favorite puppet, so soft and naive. Oh so easy to get them to bend and break to my will. I hope they find their body soon. I would hate for the wild animals to get to them. It seems like the cops found them, I hope the chief breaks the news to them. I want to watch them break just like their friend. I hope they learn now how powerful I am. This is why you don’t mess with me ever. I know that the hero still has the scars from that night. I wonder if they still look at them. I hope so. I hope that those scars hurt whenever they see them. I don’t know why they even tried to save the parents it was a lost cause they were already gone.


	4. The Police Chief

The punk got away again. At least they won’t get far. Their “friend” will find them I know they used to be more than just friends, they were caught together too many times. I was the officer that received the call that night. The poor kid, I can understand what led them down this path. If it happened to me I would go down that very same path. I hope the sick freak that did this gets justice whether at laws hand or their “masterpiece”. The sicko will rot in hell. What the hell, this creep went this far? The kid has yet to see their college years. This is not what I needed now. How do I tell them? I can’t, I won’t. I recently found out that it was one of my own cops that set the fire are you kidding me?! really what has this world come to. I hope to find this idiot and find out why they did this I hope the pay was worth it. But what is the price of innocence? That poor family they already lost friends


	5. The Corrupt Cop

Crap, so close yet so far away. When will the “golden hero” catch this creep. Do they even want to? I know how close they were with killer kid. No just friends act the way they do. I was paid way too much to watch them get away. This so called hero needs to do their job. The boss wants them both dead, i’ll just watch them tear each other apart like the animals they are. I get paid either way. That night was horrible but fun. I liked the feeling of taking a life. At least the money was worth it… I hope I mean can you really put a price on innocence? I think so. I can still smell the smoke on my skin. Why that brat thought that they could save the parents is lost on me. At least they tried to do the right thing. Believe me I wish that I could have said no but I need to obey or the people that I care about will die. They have a heart that’s for sure. I know that the boss had hero’s sib killed, so I’m skipping town for a few days. I don’t get how a genius could be so stupid, out of all of the people to mess with why them. What makes them so damn special? I hope that I never find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
